leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY093
* Closed * * }} All Eyes on the Future! (Japanese: ヒャッコクジムのダブルバトル！ゴジカの未来予知！！ The Double Battle in the Gym! 's Future Sight!!) is the 93rd episode of the , and the 892nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 22, 2015, in Canada on December 12, 2015, and in the United States on December 19, 2015. Blurb The Double Battle between Ash and Olympia, the Anistar Gym Leader, is just beginning! Olympia’s powerful team of Meowstic, with their combination of Helping Hand (a support move) and Future Sight (a delayed attack), seems unbeatable. But once Ash recognizes Olympia’s strategy, things begin to turn around! He asks Pikachu to measure the timing of the Future Sight delay, and with that information, directs his Talonflame and Frogadier to send the Meowstic right into the path of their own attack! Ash claims the victory, and with it, the Psychic Badge! Our heroes then set their sights on Snowbelle City, where Ash hopes to win the last Gym badge he needs to enter the Kalos League...while Olympia warns of a future crisis that threatens the entire Kalos region! Plot is at Anistar Gym, ready for his Gym . Olympia tells Ash to keep his eyes on the past to decide who he will be in the future as he battles. Ash replies he will gain his seventh Badge for sure. Olympia then takes out her strongest duo—a female and male —for a Double Battle against Ash. Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore's assistants Sophie and Cosette are at the Anistar looking at their broken equipment, commenting that Olympia will be obtaining them a replacement. appear, disguised as a TV news team, and ask for their comment on the Sundial. Sophie replies that the energy given off by the Sundial is the same energy released during Mega Evolution, at which Team Rocket exclaim together in surprise. At the Anistar Gym, Ash's battle begins, as , , and cheer him on. Ash chooses , and Olympia asks who else he will choose. shouts out in eagerness, but Ash decides to use instead. The battle begins with the male Meowstic using and the female Meowstic using . Ash commands Frogadier to use and Talonflame to use , but the two Meowstic dodge using their psychic powers. The Meowstic then fly through the air with these psychic powers, and Ash tells his Pokémon to watch their movements carefully. Ash then commands Talonflame to use on Flame Charge on the male and Frogadier to use on the female. The male Meowstic then uses , which defends both Meowstic from the attacks, and then the female Meowstic attacks Talonflame with , causing it to fall. Frogadier catches Talonflame safely. Professor Sycamore, who is watching on, comments to the group that the male's Ability must be , enabling support moves like Light Screen to occur before Ash's Pokémon can attack. Olympia then commands both Meowstic to use . Talonflame and Frogadier try to dodge, but the moves follow them due to the female Meowstic's Ability . Both Pokémon are hit. Ash tries to counterattack, but Future Sight hits them with perfect timing. Ash then gets an idea and asks Pikachu a favor. Ash then commands Talonflame to use and Frogadier to use . The Meowstic counter with Helping Hand and Dark Pulse which destroys all the false Double Team images and forms smoke in the air. Frogadier then uses , and the female Meowstic uses Dark Pulse, but Talonflame appears from the smoke to attack the female Meowstic. Olympia commands the Meowstic to use against Talonflame, but it instead hits Frogadier who protects Talonflame. Frogadier falls to the ground, . The Meowstic then use Helping Hand and Future Sight again, and Pikachu starts counting using his tail. The two Meowstic then use Psyshock, and Talonflame retaliates with Steel Wing, deflecting the Psyshock with its wings. However, the deflected Psyshock still manages to curve back towards Talonflame but Frogadier blocks these in time by using Water Pulse. Talonflame spins and hits the male Meowstic with Steel Wing. Professor Sycamore then comments that physical moves such as Steel Wing are not affected by Light Screen. Ash commands Frogadier to use Aerial Ace, but Frogadier's paralysis stops Frogadier. The female Meowstic uses this opening to attack with Dark Pulse. Frogadier flies through the air and Talonflame catches it. However, Future Sight hits them in mid-air; Pikachu notes how long it took for the attack to take place. Olympia then commands the Meowstic to use Helping Hand and Future Sight once more, and Pikachu begins timing again. The female Meowstic uses Dark Pulse while the male Meowstic uses Psyshock, and Ash commands Frogadier to fly on Talonflame. Talonflame swiftly avoids the moves but the attacks continue to follow the two Pokémon. Talonflame then nosedives towards the two Meowstic before quickly dodging, causing the Dark Pulse and Psyshock to attack the Meowstic instead. Talonflame and Frogadier then grab hold of the Meowstic just as Pikachu warns Ash that Future Sight is coming. Talonflame and Frogadier throw the Meowstic into the Future Sight attack, which throws them down to the ground. Olympia then commands the two Meowstic to use Psyshock, and Ash commands Frogadier to use Cut. However, Frogadier stays paralyzed and Talonflame gives Frogadier a lift before the attacks can land. The Meowstic then again use Helping Hand and Dark Pulse, but Talonflame begins to retaliate with Flame Charge. The incoming Psyshock and Dark Pulse attacks hit Talonflame and Frogadier; however, Talonflame's Flame Charge wins through both attacks. Talonflame then speeds towards the Meowstic and hits the female Meowstic with Flame Charge. Frogadier's Cut narrowly misses the male Meowstic and Ash commands Frogadier to use Water Pulse. Frogadier begins to form the move, but becomes paralyzed again. The male Meowstic uses this opening to attack with Psyshock. However, Frogadier defends itself using the Water Pulse still remaining in its hands to divert the move. The Water Pulse then begins to grow until Frogadier launches the move at the Meowstic. Both Meowstic are now unable to battle, and Ash wins his Gym Battle against Olympia. After the battle, Olympia commends Ash's Pokémon, including Pikachu, and then states that she perceived great love during Frogadier's final move, and that Ash and Frogadier will achieve greater heights together. However, she also warns that if the two do not go forward with sincere purpose, great danger will await them. Olympia then hands over the in honor of Ash's win. Later, Professor Sycamore asking Olympia what the danger was to Kalos she had perceived earlier. Olympia answers with "green fire... a flickering green flame... I saw it engulf Kalos and threaten to consume all of the people and Pokémon in that swirling fire... you will all play a substantial role in the chaos and turmoil... and every one of the villains who tried to steal the sundial." Meanwhile, above in their , Team Rocket sneeze and suggests maybe someone was talking about them. At the Pokémon Center, Ash thanks Professor Sycamore, who then hands Ash and Serena with a newly upgraded Pokédex. Ash decides to head for the Snowbelle Gym per Serena's advice. Eventually, Olympia senses another vision of deep green eyes. Major events * has a Gym against Olympia and wins, earning the . * Professor Sycamore gives Ash and a new Pokédex. * Ash learns of a Gym in Snowbelle City and decides to head there. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Olympia * Professor Sycamore * Sophie * Cosette * Charlene * * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (female) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja; premonition) * ( ) * (Olympia's; male) * (Olympia's; female) * (symbol; premonition) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * This is the last episode to use Mad-Paced Getter as the opening theme and Roaring All-Stars as the ending theme. * This is the season finale of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. * Instead of the preview for the next episode, a preview for the arc was shown. * doesn't recite their or blast off in this episode. * and 's new Pokédexes are identical to the model introduced in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Mega V (Mega Volt) is used as an insert song in this episode. Music from Genesect and the Legend Awakened is also used. * This episode is similar to Ash's Gym with Tate and Liza in Solid as a Solrock. ** Both Gyms specialize in Pokémon. ** Both of the Gym battles were Double Battles. ** Both Gyms are the seventh of their region. ** In both Gyms, Ash used a as one of his two Pokémon. * Jessie and James's disguises bear a striking resemblance to Gabby and Ty, respectively. Errors * When starts to follow Talonflame before being countered by Frogadier's , both of the Meowstic have disappeared from in front of Olympia when Talonflame is flying towards them, only to reappear when the male is attacked by Steel Wing. Dub edits * Mega V (Mega Volt) was replaced by an instrumental version of Be a Hero. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |th= |ru= |no= |sv= |tr= |}} 093 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Alle Augen Richtung Zukunft! es:EP896 fr:XY093 it:XY092 ja:XY編第93話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第92集